Parks and Recreation Wiki:Requests for adminship
This is the Requests for adminship page. If anybody wishes to take up an administrative role and thinks that they can help out in Parks and Recreation Wiki as an administrator, feel free to post your name here. Your request will be voted by other Parks and Recreation Wiki users. If it is successful, the request will be carried to an active bureaucrat, who has the final say. Note that, while being an administrator and wielding sysop powers may seem useful and 'cool', you should consider whether you will need to be an administrator at first and how you could help the Wiki with the tools. If you are very active on the Wiki by performing edits like correcting spelling or adding little bits of information, you will not need adminship, as such a task is easy enough to complete without sysop powers. By becoming an administrator, it means that you will hold responsibilities in co-operating with other administrators of the site, dealing with more behind-the-scenes details, dealing with troublesome users, managing articles, helping out new members and more; this job will likely take up a lot of your time, so be sure to think clearly about it first. Please ensure that your experience with Parks and Recreation Wiki is high enough. If your edit count is 32, then you're much less likely to become an administrator than someone with 1296 edits. is wonderful; it tells us how many edits you have and whereabouts on the wiki the edits were. If you had 1296 edits, but actually 1295 edits are on your user page, you will have less of a chance than if they were mostly contributions to articles on the Wiki. Vandals are also unwelcome here; if you've ever been blocked as a result of vandalism, then your request will undoubtedly be rejected. If you were previously blocked but you behaviour has improved, you stand a better chance, but it helps to never have vandalised the Wiki. You can also use this page to request for bureaucrat rights; these are marked by a (B). Requirements Filing a request *You must have at least 100 productive edits to file a request and your account must be at least one week (7 days) old. *You may not file a request if you have been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *You must be logged in to file a request. Always sign your name. *To file a bureaucrat request, you must have been an active admin for at least 10 days. Voting *You must have at least 10 productive edits to vote and your account must be at least 4 days old. *You may not vote if you have been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *You must be logged in to vote. Always sign your name. What you cannot do to the RfAs *You may not edit other users' votes or comments unless they violate Wiki policies or are otherwise disruptive (for example, an unclosed strikeout tag.) *You may not vote with meatpuppets, especially if you are the candidate. *You may not edit these rules or the requirements to your advantage. :If you want to "take back" what you've said, simply cross it out by inserting and around the text you want to strike out. Don't simply remove the text; it's often handy to see what was previously voted. Admin responsibilities ; Please view these before filing a request. *You are very devoted to this wiki. *You are not unavailable for long periods of time without notifying users. *You act responsibly and calmly when vandals and spammers strike. *You do not insult or intimidate rulebreakers, regardless of the severity of their offenses. *You respect those who want to improve the wiki - taking the Good Faith Policy into consideration. *You are very polite and welcoming to new users. *You have sufficient knowledge of wiki-markup and HTML, and major errors are very uncommon. *You willingly help users who have problems and needs, perhaps to explain coding. How to use Filing a request Put a short blurb about yourself here. ~~~~ Support Neutral Oppose Now add your username to the list below. Voting If you support the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Support header. If you are neutral the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Neutral header. If you oppose the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Oppose header. Requests Quick Tally The quick tally is for easy referencing. Score is determined by +1 for a "for" vote, and -1 for an "oppose" vote. Neutral does not alter the score in any way. You do not need to update the quick tally yourself for every vote. The users monitoring this page will update it for you, but you are free to do so yourself.